Star Dragon
by SerahFalcon
Summary: Kaname moved to Seattle for a fresh start. She never expected to be dragged back into the supernatural world. This time, however, the rules are different. Only one man can keep her safe when everything bad in the night is hunting her for her powers.
1. Chapter 1: The Star

Chapter 1

Kaname Kururugi was strong. It took her seven years but she was finally able to move on with her life. She was finally moving towards happiness. It took leaving the country to move on but whatever worked. She had graduated high school 4 years ago and had just gotten her bachelor's degree in business. She wasn't really too sad to leave Japan. Of course she would miss her family but she was going to work in her Uncle's flower shop in Seattle so she would have some connection to home and after her feudal era adventure most of her friendships seemed incredibly shallow. She was still friends with them of course, but there's something about fighting megalomaniacal hanyous that brought true friends together and she missed them dearly. Being able to talk to Kagome and being kept in the loop about what was going on the past kept the pain away but two years ago Kagome found a way back into the past permanently. A rustle of movement caught her attention and she breathed out a sigh of relief. It was only her dad.

"Dad is there something you need? I'm almost done packing the things I'm going to take on the plane." Most of her things were already in Seattle waiting for her. She had a nine and half hour flight ahead of her and she was already looking forward to getting off the plane.

"Kaname are you sure you have to go so far away?" So that's what this was about. She could understand her father's hesitance about letting her fly out to Seattle by herself. But she was 22 years old more then old enough and with her shikigami powers more then capable of protecting herself. However her father never knew about her shikigami, no one did and that's how it would stay.

"Dad I'm a big girl and Uncle really needs all the help he can get, he's not getting any younger." It was a clear dismissal and they both knew it but her father wasn't having it.

"Kaname, Seattle is a large city. Something horrible could happen to you and you'd be to far away for us to help."

"Dad I know you don't believe me but I have lived in a large city my whole life I know the rules. And if anything does happen you'll be the first to know, I promise."

"Kaname be serious for a moment. I don't understand why you have to go so far away." Of course her father wouldn't understand, in a lot of ways Kaname herself didn't understand but that wasn't what she wanted in the first place.

"Dad I don't want you to understand. I hope you never do. What I want is for you to trust me and my decisions. I'm finished packing so I'm going to head for the train." She got up and hugged her father goodbye.

"Call me when you get into Seattle."

"Dad it will be almost midnight here when I land."

"I don't care. Call me when you land." Kaname chuckled so that's where she got her stubborness from.

"Sure thing Dad." After grabbing her backpack and suitcase and avquick hug and goodbye from her mother she was on the bus that would take her to the train station that would take her to the airport. Both the bus ride and the train ride were quiet with only her thoughts for company. Once she got on the plane it was 2 in the afternoon. She would arrive in Seattle at 6:30 in the morning so she figured it would be best to sleep the entire flight and so she did.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She looked over to see the flight attendant smiling at her. She always thought it was more creepy to see someone smiling all the time then relaxing. She briefly wondered if flight attendants even smiled while a plane was crashing but then quickly pushed that morbid thought away before her mouth could voice it.

"The plane will be landing in thirty minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt and return your seat to an upright position." Her seatbelt was already fastened and her chair was upright. Kaname sends the attendant an are-you-blind look but quickly changed it to a smile.

"Thank you for the warning." Not. She glanced out the window happy to see all the bright lights of Seattle. They were beautiful and so very different from the sight of Tokyo. 30 minutes later she was walking out of the gate only to nearly double over laughing. She ran up to a medium tall middle-aged man with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oji-san! Could you have been anymore obvious?" She asked pointing to the large sign with her name on it.

"Really? I thought it was very subtle." He grinned at her before grabbing her backpack before she could protest.

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own backpack." She said reaching for it again only for him to hold it up out of her reach.

"Kaname you haven't grown an inch since I last saw you and that was eight years ago." Kaname froze a blush erupting on her face. Unfortunately that was kind of true. She turned around grumbling, heading for baggage claim intending on ignoring her uncle for the time being. Her uncle followed after her smiling cheerfully.

"So Kaname how was your flight?"

"It was fine. I slept most of the way. You know you didn't have to come pick me up." She found the carousel where her suitcase was supposed to arrive at. She had given up on ignoring her uncle. He would only get more annoying the longer she ignored him.

"Of course I did. You don't know your way around Seattle and your in a new country. I couldn't very well leave my niece to figure things out by herself." Her luggage came soon enough and they were in her uncle's car heading for her new apartment when he mentioned something that made her want to scream.

"Kaname you know your father is comfortable with the idea of you being in another country." That much was obvious.

"And what?"

"He wants you to take some self-defense classes and I agree with him." Kaname could only gape at her Uncle. She just loved it when people made decisions for her without asking her. Her uncle sensed the impending temper.

"Kaname you don't have to do it, but at least check out one class and make your opinion then." He compromised.

"When is the class?" It wouldn't kill her to see one class and she couldn't always rely on her shikigami anyway.

"Its tonight at 7:00. I know it seems pretty late but that's the earliest class." Kaname blinked. That was the earliest class. At least with the classes being that late it wouldn't interfere with her schedule to much. Wait a minute she hadn't agreed to go yet. She was just going to observe the class and make her decision after that. The car pulling to a stop surprised her.

"This is your new home."


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon

Disclaimer: Don't own the Dark-hunter or Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Dragon woke up feeling tense, ever since it became known that the Daimons could walk during the day, things had gone to hell. Thankfully no dark-hunters had been killed yet, but it was only a matter of time unless they figured away around the Daimons new freedom. His midnight black eyes shifted to the right where his clock rested on a nightstand. Five thirty pm. The sun was just starting to set. He had an hour to get dressed and to head out to his dojo. He was very tempted to stay in bed for the rest of the night, however he had a new student in his adult class and he always tried to be there at least for their first class. He had a bad track record of having to run out of his classes due to Daimon attacks, not that his class or his assistants knew that.

Dragon drug himself out of his comfortable bed. He headed for his closet, which contained mostly black clothes, with the occasional white, gray and brown thrown in. He grabbed a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. He glanced at his black trench coat and debated if he needed it. It was fall in Seattle so the weather was decently cool, especially at night. Dragon opted to do without. It wasn't like he would be outside for long and he had suffered through worse.

"I wonder if I will run into Ravyn and Susan later." It still amused Dragon when Ravyn would tense up when Dragon would quietly flirt with Susan over her past lesson with Dragon. But to be perfectly honest he was happy that the two had found each other. He briefly wonder why Ravyn was still soulless, but banished the thought. It wasn't any of his business. Besides it was six o'clock, the sun would be setting in 15 minutes. It was time to focus on his students and worry about dark-hunter matters later.

The moment the sun set Dragon was off for his dojo. It was a decent size walk. When he first started his dojo here in Seattle, he didn't want to bring unwanted attention so he got a house a few blocks down. He was thankful that he and only a few select others knew where his house was. Dragon couldn't stop the smile on his face even if he wanted to. There was no greater joy then teaching someone how to defend themselves. Even the tiniest amount of self-defense knowledge could save someone's life. Pulled out of his thoughts, he froze at the tiny person standing in front of his dojo. Their size and hair color, a dark chocolate brown, told him this person, no woman now that he could see her better, was not a daimon. However there was something different about her. His instincts told him she wasn't a threat but he couldn't chance it not with his class inside.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly once he marched up to her. Her nose crinkled as if she smelt something bad. Her eyes glared defiantly at him, which he noted were a startling dark blue. With her Asian features, he quickly identified as Japanese, it was a striking combination.

"My name's Kaname Kururugi," Definitely Japanese, "I'm here to observe this class to see if I want to join."

"Funny. I was told I was going to have a new **student** today."

"I want to make sure that you're a competent teacher before I commit to these lessons," She sniffed. He quietly counted to ten to smother his temper. Dragon was beyond thankful he was not telepathic. The last thing he wanted to know was what was going on in her head. The only thing that kept him from throwing her out of his class was his firm belief that everyone should know how to defend themselves no matter how snotty they were and the sadness that was hidden deep within her startling navy eyes. That would almost explain her snotty attitude, most dark-hunters were sarcastic, distrusting loners, himself included. He opened the door and gestured towards the building. He would show her how competent he was in teaching and make her eat her words.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust Issues

Disclaimer: Don't own the Dark-hunter series or Inuyasha.

A/N: This does take place around the same time as Retribution. Only because I just started reading it. I'm also using Google translate for the Japanese so I'm sorry if it's not correct.

Chapter 3: Trust Issues

Kaname had to admit the sensei knew what he was doing. He was firm, but not overwhelming. She would also admit that he was incredibly handsome. But under no circumstances would she ever trust him. Main reason for this: he didn't have a soul. The last time she met someone who didn't have a soul, she nearly lost hers. It was an experience she never wanted to repeat. The reason she could tell he had no soul was because he didn't glow. Her shikigami allowed her to see the inner light of anything, each aura had its own color and feeling, some colors were extremely similar but still unique. Dragon was completely dark. Also his name, Dragon, how cliché was that?

Kaname's uncle had given her a car to use, but she preferred walking. It gave her a chance to clear her head . Now that she thought about it, it was probably the main reason her dad worried so much.

She stopped when she was half-way home. Something was seriously wrong. She reached out gently with her extra senses. Someone was definitely following her, actually make that a lot of someones. She took a deep, calming breath. The last thing she needed was for her to start panicking. If push came to shove, she could always rely on her shikigami. That was an absolute last resort though. People tended to panic when they saw a flaming wolf.

She moved at a steady, but quick pace. Her senses were trained to them and their souls. As she kept headed home, she noticed something odd. Usually souls were one color and one color only. These were a mix of colors so contrasting it was making her head hurt. Which wasn't a good thing that was proven a few minutes later when she was dragged into an alleyway.

Well this was a major inconvenience. Tall and blonde, they would have been handsome if the corruption and taint in their souls hadn't made them so very ugly in her eyes.

"I haven't seen a soul in a human this powerful before. Strong-willed too." Seriously? Why couldn't people, things, or whatever these things were leave her soul alone? It was hers and she liked it just where it was. She was thankful they were in an alleyway. No one would see them turn to ash. Just as she was about to make good on that promise, one of the blonde things exploded into gold dust. She watched as little lights flew out of the dust. So that's why her head hurt so bad, she wasn't reading one soul but many souls all balled together to make one.

Her eyes and the eyes of her attackers all drifted to the opening of the alleyway to see Dragon. He made quick work of the surrounding things, all except for the one holding her hostage. She froze and started trying to pull the hand away from her mouth.

Dragon was happy he followed Kaname, that strong of soul would only attract the wrong kind. And about 20 minutes later, he was proven right when she was ambushed and dragged into an alley. He paused briefly, to stifle the laughter threatening to come out of his mouth at her indignant annoyed glare. It had been quite some time since he had seen that look. It was made even more amusing on the face of someone as small and slight as she was.

Once he was finished with surrounding daimons, he turned to the one holding Kaname and for some odd reason, the sight absolutely enraged him. Those emotions were quickly pushed into the back of his mind as he remembered his training. He paused as she started struggling.

"Anata no ushiro ni!" He turned quickly before having to shut his eyes. Reinforcements had arrived. Dragon really hated whoever invented halogen lights. They really messed with his extremely light sensitive eyes. Something was ringing at his senses as he brought his fist to block the coming blow, but was completely unprepared for the blast knocking him into a wall. Pain erupted as his head hit the wall first and hard. Pretty sure he had a severe concussion, Dragon staggered to his feet. He made an oath to protect humans and he wouldn't fail. Unfortunately the concussion wasn't listening to him, that and the Dark-hunter tendency to sleep dragged him under faster than he could blink.

This was getting old and the blood coming from Dragon's head was definitely a worry. Kaname bit the hand that had made its way back to her mouth at her warning for Dragon, not that the warning had done any good. She pulled herself away the moment the hand was gone.

"Ā honoo o moyashi. Ikari no ken ni kawaru!" The spell was out of her mouth before the blonde things could even try to begin to understand what she was saying. The star appeared under her feet as her flame spirit, the wolf appeared. As quickly as he had appeared, he dispersed into a blaze that killed everyone but Kaname and Dragon.

Once she was sure the alley was completely clear, she turned to the unconscious man. She could heal him right now and head home, but he would have too many questions, most of them about what happened to his concussion. No choice but take him to her house and heal him there and come up with a plausible lie. Unfortunately she hadn't grown any taller or stronger in the last half hour and he still towered over by at least a foot so she would have to call for help. She whipped out her cell phone knowing she was going to regret this.

"Yes?"

"Oji-san, I need help."

(1)Behind you!

(2)Oh burning flame. Turn into a sword of wrath.


End file.
